rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightasvoria
This Page is In Progress, please provide feedback to Lightasvoria in-game or in a message here! Lightasvoria, commonly known as Light, is an Anima Mundi and lunar magic infused being with golden eyes, ears, and tail of a fox who serves as a medic and counselor for the Godless. Biography Light didn't learn about birthdays or tracking the years until later, but she faintly remembers hearing of the division of Ardougne, so she reasons that she is at least 36. Even her name is what she pieced together from the nicknames the Fremennik would call her based on her radiant fur and worldly wisdom. Earth and Sea Light spent the beginning of her life in the wilds around Rellekka, chatting with the adventurous Fremennik youth and wandering the woods and mountains. She would tell the children stories and listen patiently to theirs in turn for many, many seasons. Over time, Light felt a pull to the sea, and increasingly spent her time staring out at the last frigid sea, rocky sand and sea foam nipping at her toes. She couldn't explain her fascination or inability to look away, so she watched the tides day and night, sleeping and wandering the beaches. One day a man, a grey, wrinkled, and salt-encrusted, invited Light to join him on his travels going shore to shore along the Fremennik Isles. For many years they excitedly shared their tales, sung songs, worked side-by-side on the rough seas, and traveled among the isles. The old man, Nevestradt, had been sailing alone for decades. His fiery wife dashed in a tempest, his youngest child devoured by a daggonoth invasion on Rellekka, his eldest disappeared on the night of his 23rd birthday, with only a missing boat at the docks and a missing satchel of food and water to indicate his fate, and a middle child who renounced the life of a sailor to become a knight, scorning his father's narrow-sighted vision and lack of ambition. The old man's lamentful sighs gradually grew less frequent with Light by his side. Nevestradt transported goods, medicine, and information between the isles, grateful for Light's help lifting the crates as age gave tremors and spots to his hands. He was wise, and as the need rose he served as a mediator or diplomat to keep a level of peace in the scattered isles of adventure. While negotiating a peace treaty between giants and ettins involving pumpkin ice candies and a frozen river boundary, a young sea snake took a glancing bite at Nevestradt before it was beheaded by Light. Sea snake poison is usually not fatal, but with Nevestradt's advanced age, he knew he would succumb to the poison in time. Uncharacteristically, the duo returned to their vessel and ast off in silence as chilling as the wind. Nevestradt set a course to old friends who could care for Light in his wake, for they had grown as close as family in their travels. Poison spread throughout his body, blackening his blood vessels, and draining the color and warmth from his face until he passed in Light's arms. Her mourning was free of tears, and silently Light navigated through the lonely isles, holding the dead sailor close. Once Light made it to the sandy shores, she stepped out of the boat, and watched as fire consumed it over the waves. She waited at that point on the shore, looking out where the ashes had long since sunk into the waves. For days and nights she stood, sat, and slept there, as if expecting to see a vessel in the far distance to crest the horizon with a familiar wrinkled grin and salted grey hair. She was a creature of the earth and the sea. Fire and Heart After a long time of waiting in rocky sand, buffeting wind and icy waves, a bard appeared. He hummed a pleasant tune, and he entreated Light to come and sing and dance with him. Her glorious fur shining like sunlight had caught the singer's eye. She shook her head, rejecting his offer for she was as untamed as the sea. Startled, and fascinated beyond reason, he asked whatever could she mean she was untamed? "To be Tamed is to establish ties which can entrap, bind, burn. Right now I have no ties. Right now you are a human boy, like every other human boy in Gleilinor, and I am just myself, as is everything. We have no need of each other. To be tamed is to need each other, to be the only one for each other in the whole world." With melodious laughter, the bard's melody filled the air with words Light will never forget, just as the notes she sang with him was never forgotten by the bard. Each piercing note echoed endlessly in his head, ensnaring his heart. At first his family read their son's fancy as a flight of curiosity, but his increasing devotion to an inhuman being stirred fear in their hearts. Despite the disapproval of his family,' Veritas', had no eyes or songs for anyone else. In order to earn his parent's approval, Light fought against her poisoned memory of Nevestradt and slew the monstrous sea snakes terrorizing the isle. Shaking, covered in poison and blood, Light came before the people as a hero. With her victory, Light and Veritas could freely sing and stroll through the trees, sit in the sand, and watch the sky in peace, for a time. Word of Light's heroics reached back to her Fremennik roots as once again Daggonoths attacked. Together with her beloved and a number of Fremennik warriors, Light was called to strike them back on their accursed island. Out at sea, Veritas proposed to Light, and with the hearty cheers of her fellow warriors, they were happily married on their way to potential doom. The band hacked their way through the hordes of daggonoths into their lair, fiercely taking down their foes, until an echoing screech through the cavern shook the tunnels. Rocks dislodged from the ceiling onto the party and daggonoths alike, but while Light could dexterously weave and dodge the rocks with inhuman grace, most of her companions couldn't. Her beloved's lower body was crushed by the collapse, leaving him barely conscious enough for a few last words. Again, Light had no tears to shed, but held him close and listened to his whispers as breath left his hopelessly crushed body. "I'm sorry this will hurt you, but I must go. You are my Light, forever uniquely mine against all of the lights of the universe, and I am yours." "I am your Light, Forevermore." Light and the other survivors slowly extracted the bodies of the heroes for a cremation at sea. Once Again, Light watched the flames and sea consume her dear companion, smothering the fire in her heart. The Death of The World *Note that this is from Light's perspective, not an actual interaction with Guthix Light was adopted by the family of her late husband, as she was the only thing left like a child. Life was good on the island with them, but it was also a very tiny world filled with memories of sadness. Light left for the mainland, trying to find a new path. From her travels talking with sailors and wandering the land, Light heard of the god of balance, Guthix. Intrigued, and vaguely remembering the Fremennik talk of him in her youth, she pursued texts and storytellers to learn more and more. As she learned more about him, the more he appeared in her dreams. Light talked with him, telling him all about her experiences the world he shaped, and in turn she listened to him, his desire for peace by banishing the gods and allowing mortals to live freely, as gods bring nothing but havoc and chaos. Light yearned for a chance to actually speak to him with all her heart. She praised him and changed to follow his teachings of balance and renouncing the other gods, even though she could hear his desire not to be seen as a god, she could not help herself. "You are the only god that belongs here, because you are the only one who wants to be our friend. You are not those callous tyrants. You never demanded anything of us, rather, your respect for our wishes commands our respect, our devotion. You are the only god of a hundred-thousand gods who is mine, so, I am yours." After many more years of adventure across the land and dreaming with the sleeping god, Light heard of Sliske's assassination of Guthix, and ran across the world, praying it wasn't true. She spent her days and nights searching, calling him. When she found Guthix, Light finally understood very human feelings of awe, and loss. She fell before him, crying for the first time. She promised her dead god to do what she could to maintain his balance, and to protect his world from the inevitable onslaught of gods, each like a slavering, filthy daggonoth hoping to tear everything apart. But Light was no god, and now there were no Edicts. Her memories echoed like the ringing in her ears from the battlefield in Lumbridge alongside Cloud with the Godless',' eyes glazed she tried her best to fight back Zamorak and Saradomin, but it was hopeless to hope to stop their mayhem tearing apart lumbridge before her very eyes. She saw Armadyl and Bandos rip their way into the crumbling world right after Lumbridge was decimated. She couldn't face her failure, so she ran to the Lunar Isles, and begged to escape into her dreams, a world before she failed to protect it. Heasitantly, A potion with magic and cadaver berries was mixed, and empowered by the brazier, casting Light into a deep, deathlike sleep. Her body was placed into the wall alongside other heroes of the isles with flowers and an inscription of her heroics fighting the Sea Snakes and the Daggonoths. So, in the Halls of the Dead, she slept, and dreamed. She chased Guthix in her dreams, and mentally writhed in turmoil with nightmares of war. In time, she found an empty peace with her actions, her life, her losses, her failures, and despair. She lived in her memories, but much to her regret she could never find the real Guthix, no matter how much she hoped he was just hiding around the next corner or wandering around the dreamlands waiting to ease her worries. As she slept, the magic of the Lunar Isle residents kept her just barely above the brink of death, slowly saturating her being to keep the lost hero alive. They hoped that one day she would wake, and return to help the world once more. Awakening *Once again, what is seen in a dream is a metaphor/fever dream/her perspective than an actual interaction, her gift actually from the long term infusion of lunar magic into her being* Light slept, until she had a vision. A beautiful glimmering green butterfly came to her with an aura she yearned for with all her heart. She followed the butterfly, deep into darkness, across chasms of war to follow the fragment of her god. For her faith, the butterfly granted her a gift, and a message: "Find the Godless. They need you in the coming battles, for you have a gift both the Godless and their enemies will die to possess." With a rattling gasp, Light awoke. She tried to stand up, and crumpled to the floor. her body had survived, but long gone were her heroic muscles and strength with four years of dreaming. Her skin, thin and sickly, clung to an emaciated frame, her muscles withered from disuse. With help and healing from the '''Oneiromancer, '''Light was able to get supplies and enough strength for her journey back to the Godless. Her gift became apparent as she traveled, plants and animals alike turned to face her, and were healed by her presence and contact. Lacking constitution, it took Light many weeks of travel to finally meet the Godless in Camelot, where she collapsed in Cloud's arms. (RP log at the end) Appearance After her rest at the Lunar Isles, Light is severely anorexic, with thin, sickly skin clinging to her bones. She generally wears thick, warm dresses and jackets to protect herself from the cold that howls through her thin body, and to hide her body, no longer heroic, strong, and nowhere near as beautiful as she remembers from before. Facial Light's face is dominated by large, slitted, rich golden eyes set into shaped porcelain. Eyebrows elegantly slanted, lips in a sweet smile and eyelashes thick, her beauty would be hopelessly beguiling until the gaunt protrusions of cheekbones show themselves. Bodily What was once gracefully lean, swift, and strong, now clings to bone like the memories of heroics passed. Her frame was always sleek, graceful, and light for fast and dexterous maneuvers, but now it lacks the lean muscle and glowing sheen to reminisce of wild things with sensual curves. Her golden fur sits straight, lusciously thick, and fluffed out, even when encrusted with brine. Although her fur, both on her head and her tail, have seen better days, it still glistens like sunshine echoed from memories. Her nails and hair are fastidiously maintained and manipulated to shine. Light tends to walk slowly, deliberately. She sits upright and proper, usually with lowered eyes keenly watching and ears eagerly listening. Overall Light has a bright, perhaps motherly elegance about her, much like a helpless noble lady who has never toiled and has to take a rest after anything remotely distressing happens. Light is 5'8" and weighs 116 lb, although her weight is returning. Personality and Origin Light has a motherly personality, healing and caring for those close to her. She is not easily intimidated, and is generally very laid back and unnervingly sweet. Although she believes honesty is important, she is not above lying to further her cause or deflect from questions about herself especially on questions of her origin she cannot answer, as she has no memory or stories of her creation. Light was born from an apple the golden apple tree infused by a flux of healthy Anima-Mundi, but unlike Vorago and Telos, she is not powerful, nor is she aware of her purpose and connection to the Anima-Mundi. She left the tree and made her home in the wilds of Rellekka *Not even Light is aware of this, nor was this event observed, so without an oracle/scry this is ooc info* RP Log After Light collapsed into Cloud's incredulous arms, he took her to the Godless operations in Tuska, and helped her eat, and discover that it had been four years since they last saw each other. She rebuffed several advances, wanting to focus on her healing work, and still mourning. Cloud managed to get himself pummeled into a pancake, and is now under Light's care to heal his powderized bones. She gave him a strong sleeping draught so that he stays still long enough for his body to hopefully survive his shenanigans. Light occasionally goes to bars to drink tea and meet the other members of the godless. Light listened and consulted Argen over her past and current choices. One day at the bar, Light was watching over Argen's drinking while reading about recent events, and overheard a penguin-imp deal. With a sigh Light has since detained the KGB agent and discussed a potential meeting with the imps to try to nip the penguin plot at the bud. After securing the KGB agent, Light had to go with the Godless to Falador to fight wights, mechanical beings, dragons and monsters determined to take the city down. Many were injured, and Light's quick healing magic was drained, and she elected to stay back at Falador Castle after the attack to do non-magical healing and to regenerate her own energy. While Godless member Lyam was visiting to check on her, Cloud's evil clone Storm with a flying flurry of magical weapons, encroached on the castle. While Lyam and the White Knights held Storm back, Light escaped up the castle and jumped into the moat to swim away. Storm pursued, followed by Lyam after Light through the woods and the underwall passage in southwest Falador. after the passage, Storm shot Light in the leg, and sent a burst of weapons in all directions to stop Lyam and the newly arrived Cloud, injuring them, and stabbing light in the stomach with a sword. In severe pain and unable to run, Light made a desperate swipe at Storm with her poisoned dagger before her arm was stepped upon. She called for Cloud's help as Storm knocked her unconscious and teleported her away. Light was tortured and monologued to for a couple hours by Storm, fortunately avoiding branding due the meddling of a friendly imp. Tyler barged in, setting the place on fire and fighting Storm while the band of Godless, Cloud, Argen, and Lyam, set up explosives and pulled off the rescue. (Current) (later) Light joined Lyam and his band of adventurers to Rellekka as a guide and medic, where they ran into a snow monster which may be connected to majarat ruins farther north. Trivia *Loves the colors blue and gold *Is fond of the sands of the Fremennik isles *Has dealt with the KGB Penguins extensively in the past, and views them as a nuisance rather than a threat based on her extensive experiences. *Loves apples, meat and seawater *An apple a day keeps the doctor away XD Category:Characters Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Humans Category:Animal Category:The Godless Faction Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Healer